Harry's First Year Along With Percy
by Percabet101
Summary: This is a book/fanfiction where Percy, Nico, Thalia, Annabeth; Jason go to Hogwarts in Harry's first year. They are 15-17 years old and the Heroes of Olympus series has already happened. It is two weeks after the war and Chiron gets a request from Dumledore to send a few people to protect Harry Potter from the evil Voldemort.(There is another version of this written) Rated T safe.
1. Chapter 1

Percy

"Okay. So, we are going to Hogwarts to protect a student?" I question.

"Yes. His name is Harry Potter he is possibly the strongest wizard in his school. He is only in his first year this year which means he is vulnerable to enimies." Chiron over explains.

"So, let me get this straight. We are going to protect a waizard, pretend we are wizrds, and try not to get caught as half-bloods?" I review.

"Yes," Annabeth budds in.

"So, who is going?" I ask.

"Nico, Thalia, Jason, Annabeth, Piper, and you," he responds.

"Okay. Let's go pack I guess. Wait! What about the school supplies?" Annabeth asks mortified.

"Whe you get to England you'll-" Chiron starts.

"England?!" I scream."How will Nico and I get there without going in Zues' teritory?"

"He most likely won't shoot his children out of the sky," Chiron answers,"Can I continue?"

I nod.

Line Break #1 

"You will be going to England and once you get there you meet up with a man named Hagrid. Hagrid will go shopping with you guys to get all your supplies. You will be staying with the Weasly family until school starts." Chiron states with no interuptions," Now go get packed."

We leave for our we get to the U-shape of the cabins we slit up and pack. I walk in the Poseidon cabin and see a IM( Iris Message).

"Hello Percy Jackson," nose less says.

"Who are you?" I ask.

"You don't know me?" he says hurt,

"No," I respond quickly,

"I'm LORD VOLDERMORT!" Vomlermort yells.

"Bye!" I say even quicker than before ending the Iris Message.

I pack five Camp Half-Blood t-shirts, three normal, sea green shirts, five jeans, and three shorts. I stroll out and Annabeth is waiting. She looks furious!

"Percy, what took so long?" she calmly questions.

"I had an IM from Tyson, so..." I lie.

"Okay," Annabeth almost wispers.

"It's okay," I sheppishly tell her.

"Let's go, they are waiting for us on the hill," Annabeth speaks.

I follow Annabeth to the hill and we get ready to go to the airport.

"Who drives?" I ask.

"You!" they all exclaim.

"OK! Everyone hop in I'll drive I guess," I respond," How far is the airport from here?"

"1.2 miles **(**1.93121 kilometers for kilometer people :) **)** from the cars' present position. The directions to get there is to turn left at the next light and then go down for ten lights and finally turn into the parking garage." Annabeth proudly states.


	2. Chapter 2

* This is my first story on here so if you can reassure me that would be AWESOME. If you have anything you think could help the story just PM (private message) me. :) I probably won't do the Brittish words sorry. Now enjoy!

*I don't own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson.

Harry

"Okay. Okay! OKAY! I'm awake!" I scream at Ron.

"It's time to go to Diagon Alley to get our supplies. My told me to wake you up," Ron defends.

"Just let me change clothes. I'll meet you out there," I respond.

"Okay if you're not out in three minutes," Ron threatens.

"I'll be out before that. I promise," I say.

Ron leaves and go for my bag and take out a shirt and a pant. The pant is just jeans and the shirt is all green. When I take the clothes out I grab the bag, because I know I'm not comin' back for a while. I dash out of the room and I run into Ginny, Ron's younger sister.

"I'm soooooo sorry Ginny I didn't mean to run into you! I was going to-" I start.

"It's okay. I wasn't looking where I was going," Ginny apologizes.

"No Ginny it was my fault. How about we just drop this, okay?" I negotiate.

"Okay. How about we go eat something before we go to Diagon Alley?" Ginny says.

"Yeah. That's where I was heading before I ran into you," I answer.

"After you," Ginny responds.

I walk in front of Ginny to the kitchen and see Ron and his two twin brothers along with his mother and father.

"Hi Harry," the twins welcome in union.

"Hi Fred. Hi Charlie," I welcome back.

"Would you like scrambled eggs Harry?" Ron's mother questions me.

"Yes please," I respond nicely.

Ron's mother places the eggs on the table.

"Thank you," I state.

"No problem dear," Ron's mother tells me.

I eat the eggs in silence. After about three minutes, I finish my eggs. After the eggs, we leave for Diagon Alley.

"So, what shop will we go to first?" Ron asks.

"We will probably go to the wand shop first,"Ron's father says.

"Okay. Hey Harry," Ron says.

"Yeah?" I ask.

"How long of a wand do you think you're going to get?" he asks.

"I think I'll get a longer wand than you," I joke.

"That hurts you know," Ron says some what offended.

"I'm just jokin' Ron," I reassure him.

"Well, we are here," Ron states and gets out.

"Good luck Ron," I say.

"Good luck to you to,"I tell him.


	3. Chapter 3

Percy

Since Annabeth is the best of the six of us with English and had the most patience we decided she would be doing the tickets and all. They just have enough space for the six of us by each other coincidentally. Nico, Thalia, and I are **scared** to death ,no pun intended, about flying. You would think that after flying on the Argo II I wouldn't be scared to fly. Then again Zues was having split personality problems. Hmmmm. I really hope I get the seat next to Annabeth where we can comferate one another since it is a seven hour flight. I think I will be taking a nap during that time thank you. If I don't get a seat next to her I think I will just ask to trade the person that doesa have the seat next to her. We have tickets from D-12 to D-17 ( count it on your fingers and you get six seats).

"D-10 through D-20 you acn now board the airplane and enjoy your flight,"the flight attendent blandly states like all the other times she said blank through blank may board.

So we get up and the three of us that are scared look at the other three for help on why we have to get on. They don't support what we are looking for and just get on. I follow Annabeth on and she sit in seat D-12, so I sit in seat D-13 and Nico sits in seat sits in seat D-15, Jason sits in seat D-16, and Thalia sits in seat D-17. I look at Thalia and Nico and they do the same. We are all hoping this ride goes by very quick and smooth.I fall asleep on Annabeth's shoulder after I see that Nico fell asleep on my shoulder and Thalia fell asleep on Jason's shoulder.

Annabeth

I noticed that after Percy fell asleep that Nico was asleep on his shoulder and that Thalia was asleep on Jason's shoulder. The three of us start to talk to each other trying to not wake the three of them. We talk about how we should try not to get our cover blown and how we will probably get in the same house in Hogwarts since we are all very, extremly brave. I had read up on the houses of Hogwarts on the car ride which was actually about three hours of talking we decide we should take a nap before we get there.

*Line break, skip time of four hours*

After Seaweed Brain woke me up we got off. Now, we are looking for the guy named Hagrid that we are looking for that will take us shopping. After about three minutes I spot him. We are now walking over to him.

"Hi. I'm Hagrid. I'll take ye over to the shops and then to an apartment where you can then take a carriage to Hogwarts," Hagrid explains.

"Well, after you," Percy says for us.

We follow him to a car and we stop at a group of stores. They are hiden to the mortals or muggles, as magicans call them, because they are ignoring all of the stores that have weird things. We are still in the car and we are getting out now to go shopping, yeah.


	4. What you won't like I'm Sorry!

I am sorry to whom ever likes this story because I don't feel that I can write this story. I don't feel comfortable with it so if anyone would like to continue this story just Private Message me and if I think you seem trust worth I will give you my permission to continue this story. Again I am sorry for this. I don't like when others do this but now I see why and I agree for this story with that reason. I am sooooooooooooooooo sorry! ;(


	5. The continuation

This story is being continued by julianna000i. The story is called the seven go to Hogwarts.


End file.
